Ambushed
by AnErrorHasOccurredLoadingLife
Summary: Ponch is with the station in West L.A. Someone is out to get him. He's supposed to be dead... When he wakes up he has no memory of what happened... So to save his life, and keep him doing what he enjoys best. His sergeant sends him to Central... Was it the best idea?
1. Chapter 1

Another story being written with Ponchygirl :P

* * *

Young Puerto Rican California Highway Patrol Officer Frank Poncherello walked through the door of the station in West L.A. He smiled breathing in the fresh scent of...well whatever that air freshener was that the sergeant just finished placing in the doorway. Lavender maybe? That's what it smelled like.

"Hiya, Sarge," he said with a smile.

The voice from behind startled Sergeant Bernard Watkins at first, he wasn't expecting anyone to say hi...let alone it be coming from an officer that was normally late. He cracked a slight smile as he turned. "Hello, Poncherello glad to see you on time today," he said.

"Oh Sarge, you know I try hard to be on time everyday," Ponch replied with his trademark toothy grin.

The sergeant only laughed and shook his head. "That you do...but I get a laugh out of all the times you and Justin have snuck in the back door to briefing," he said.

Ponch smiled. "Well then...glad to bring some joy to you."

They both laughed, then went their separate ways.

Ponch walked through the almost empty hall staring at the beige colored walls until he made his way to the mailboxes that were mounted on the wall, each one with a different Officer's name on it, and Ponch smiled seeing his was empty. He didn't mind getting mail...but sometimes he just liked to come to an empty mailbox.

Suddenly a hand came in front of his face placing a neatly closed blue colored envelope into Ponch's mailbox. Ponch made a face and turned to face the man that had just ruined a perfectly good moment.

"Now what do you think you are doing?" he asked a playful tone to his voice when he noticed it was just his partner Justin Overman.

"Inviting you to a party."

"Put the invitation in my hands, not the empty mailbox, next time," Ponch said with a slight smile taking it right back out. "A party for what…" Ponch asked as he read the first part in huge letters on the outside it said "YOU'RE INVITED TO MY PARTY" Ponch was getting excited like he normally would. Then he turned to Justin and smiled. "Wow you're really turning 34? I thought you were younger," Ponch said grinning knowing he was about to get smacked for that.

Justin playfully hit Ponch's arm. "And I thought you were older," He teased.

Ponch stuck his tongue out at Justin then laughed. "At least I'm not 34...but seriously I thought you were younger. You don't look a day over 25."

"And you don't look a day over 16"

Ponch playfully punched Justin's arm...though it was a little harder than normal cuz he was annoyed. "I'm 22, Justin...I'm not that young."

"Being young isn't a crime, Ponch," said a female officer named Heather as she walked by listening to the two. She loved listening to them go back and forth like that. It happened every once in awhile.

Ponch made a face at Heather.

"Anyway so about the party...what time do you want me to come? I mean it says here that it starts at five...but I've known you long enough to know that you want me earlier than that. Also what do I need to bring?" Ponch asked looking back at Justin.

"You can come around 4:30 if you want. And you can bring a snack food. Knowing you, it'll be Ding Dongs."

"You know me too well, partner." Ponch smiled then looked towards the briefing room. "Let's get to briefing."

"Yes sir," He playfully saluted to Ponch.

Ponch rolled his eyes. "Dork," he muttered. Justin heard that and couldn't help but laugh. They entered the room and sat down in the back the room was already full of officers that were chatting about all kinds of different things.

Ponch was looking around to see if there was anything new he should know about he hadn't been there in a few weeks due to having an emergency trip to Chicago to visit his dying Uncle. Nothing seemed to be new so far, there were trash cans in every corner of the room like normal...the whiteboard was blank but the sergeant was just now writing some new things on it. Haha there it was, a sign up sheet for the CHP picnic, that was new!

"Hey, Justin...you going to the picnic?" Ponch asked.

"I was thinking about it.. Not sure yet. Are you going?"

"I'll go if you are...I might bring Torie with me."

"Okay, I'll let you know later if I'm going. I might have plans."

"Oooh things just got exciting, what kinda plans?" Ponch asked looking at him.

"Just… Family plans. We might go up and see my parents in Montana."

"That sounds more exciting than a picnic...dang I wish I had a family like yours…" Ponch mumbled. He would sometimes get jealous of Justin's family and how much fun they had...but then again Ponch never felt like settling down and having his own family he liked the thrill of going from girl to girl until he found "The one" though it wasn't much of a thrill it was more of a killer. It hurt at times more than it thrilled you.

"Well… You can come with us if you'd like," Justin offered.

"Eh...but what about Torie? She wanted to hang out when I'm not busy...I can't just leave her like that...I might just pass if that's okay?"

"Okay."

Ponch was about to say more when finally Sgt. Watkins cleared his throat and started briefing.

oOoOo

After briefing all officers started leaving the building. Ponch followed Justin outside to their motorcycles just as they heard thunder and saw a flash of lightning. "Dang it! It's raining...you know what that means, right?"

"Yep… Stuck in a cruiser."

"WHY!? Could this day get any worse?" Ponch complained then started heading for the cruiser, he tripped over a rock on the ground and fell. He ripped a hole in the knee of his uniform pants, and his knee was bleeding. He looked up at Justin. "I guess I shoulda kept my mouth shut, huh?"

"Yeah… Well I guess we should go clean it up."

Ponch nodded and slowly got up off the ground. "Man that stings…" he muttered heading for the building.

They went in the restroom and Justin got a paper towel and dampened it. "Okay, put this on your knee. I'll go find a bandaid that will cover that," He handed Ponch the towel and left. A few minutes later he came back with a bandaid and handed it to Ponch.

"Thanks…" Ponch put the band-aid on then headed for the door. "Imma be in the locker room changing into different uniform pants real quick. I'll meet you out in the cruiser."

"Okay."

A few minutes later Ponch came out. "How come you never let me drive?" he asked.

"I've seen what you can do to a motorcycle… Do I wanna see what you can do to a cruiser?"

"Haha, very funny." Ponch rolled his eyes.

Justin started the cruiser, drove out of the parking lot and headed for the highway.

"So...how long do you think we'll be stuck in this? Do you think it'll rain all day?"

"Not sure Ponch… Not sure."

"Hey, did you see that!?" Ponch asked suddenly getting jumpy in his seat. "That guy blew a stop sign and he's speeding!"

"Yes I did. Call it in."

Ponch nodded and picked up the mic calling it in, while Justin started to go after the guy.

Eventually they managed to get the guy to pull over.

"I'll take this, you cover me, okay?"

"Okay," He said getting out of the car while Ponch walked over to the vehicle.

Ponch walked up slowly looking at the car checking to make sure all was safe as he approached then he made it to the window. "Excuse me sir, I'm officer Frank Poncherello...do you know why we pulled you over?" Ponch asked getting his pinch book ready.

"Not a clue, officer Poncherello."

"Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Nope…"

"And are you aware that you passed a stop sign?"

"Is that what I passed back there? I could've sworn I saw a flash of some red sign," the man said obviously just messing with Ponch.

Ponch looked at him. "Sir, can I see your driver's license, registration, and proof of insurance?"

"Sure thing officer, but why?"

"You were going 60 in a 25 you're lucky no one was around...Mr...Mr. Banks."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry."

Ponch looked back at Justin with this look on his face that said 'what the heck' he walked back to talk with Justin when another car pulled up.

"Justin I think you might need to help that guy," Ponch started.

The man got out of the car. "Hey kid, can you help me out," the older man said looking straight at Ponch.

"Who me?" Ponch asked.

The man nodded. "I'm lost...I sure hope you can tell directions you do look a little young," the older man said.

Ponch looked at Justin not sure what to say. He handed Justin the things for Mr. Banks ticket. "Finish that up I'll be right back," he said.

Justin finished writing the ticket then walked over to Mr. Banks. "Here you go," He said handing it to him.

"Thanks um...where'd that younger cop go?"

"No idea."

"Well tell him that he did a nice job, okay?" Mr. Banks said. For some reason assuming it was Ponch's first day based on how young he looked.

Ponch walked back to the cruiser a few minutes later trying to hide how frustrated he was. He waited till the old man left before he got in the cruiser and slammed the door shut.

"Well you better go," Mr. Banks said starting his car.

"Yeah, just drive more careful," Justin said walking back to the cruiser. "What's your problem?" He asked Ponch when he got back in the cruiser.

"Nothing…"

"Okay.. I guess the guy thought it was your first day. So try and act a bit more professional next time?"

"W-What!? I did that exactly the way I do every other traffic stop! Justin that old man back there...he thought I was freakin' 16 years old! He was like 'oh so they let you join earlier now days?' I can't believe it! I'm not that terrible at my job am I?"

"Well for starters, you do look young. Second you just stormed off, and when you came back you got in, and slammed the door. And no, you're not terrible at your job, you're great at it."

"Do I seriously look 16? And sorry I just got really irritated…"

"No. I thought you looked 20."

"Okay...so when you said 16 back at the station it was a joke? And that guy was just messing with me, right?" Ponch was so confused right now.

"Yeah I was just messing with you. Maybe he was."

"Okay...I don't know why it bugs me so bad...I should let it go...but…" Ponch bit his lip. "It's complicated I guess," Ponch said now turning to look out the window.

"Oh.. Well at least you look young and not old."

"Yeah…" Ponch looked back at Justin. "Can we head back to the station?"

"Yeah, sure thing," He turned around in a nearby parking lot.

Ponch was trying to relax, for some reason the palms of his hands were sweating like crazy now too...and he was just nervous as heck.

About fifteen minutes later Justin pulled in the station parking lot. As soon as the car stopped moving Ponch was out and on his way inside. Justin followed him.

"You go do whatever you want...maybe get a cup of coffee or something. I'll meet up with you in a little bit," Ponch said walking off.

"Okay?" Justin walked to the break room and waited for Ponch.

Soon Heather and a few other officers walked in. Heather, Yvonne, Jazmine, and Kyle all were crowded around the small coffee pot. "We need to get a bigger coffee pot here, seriously," Heather said.

"Yeah and more vending machines...we only have one," Jazmine said looking at the one vending machine they did have.

Kyle frowned. "What we need here is a chocolate fountain...what do you think, Justin?"

"Huh?" He looked up at them from the table.

"Did you not hear me?"

"No sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I said that we need a chocolate fountain in here."

"Yeah, that's just what we need. Another thing to distract more officers and keep them here instead of patrol."

"Geeze do you not like chocolate? What's your problem, Justin. You know I wasn't serious."

"Chocolate's okay. I just… I'll see you guys later," Justin got up and walked out to look for Ponch.

"Well that was just plain weird," Yvonne said.

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with him," agreed Jazmine.

oOoOo

Ponch was in the locker room chewing himself out in front of his mirror in his locker.

Justin walked in and stood by the door. "What are you doing?"

Ponch almost just out of his skin, he didn't even hear Justin walk in. "Nothing…"

"Didn't look like 'nothing'."

Ponch stared at him. "Justin, I told you to wait for me in the breakroom...I don't wanna be interrogated right now…" Ponch replied.

"Well complaining to yourself isn't going to help you."

"I'm not complaining!" Ponch's hands were closed tight in fists up by his side, and he was getting really upset right now. The longer he stood there staring at Justin the more he wanted to just get outta there, and he was really shaky right now too.

"Hey, hey. Just, calm down."

"I'll calm down if you leave me alone, please. I need to be alone right now."

"Okay…" Justin walked down the hall to the Sergeant's office.

Sgt. Watkins was in his office doing paper work and kept glancing at his watch he had to get out of there soon to pick up his wife for a doctor's appointment.

"Hey Sarge, I need to talk to you for a minute. Or are you busy?" Justin asked as he walked in.

He looked up and smiled warmly. "Come on in, what's up?"

"It's Ponch, He doesn't seem… Well?"

"What's wrong with him?" Watkins asked concern in his voice.

"He was in the locker room… Well he was kinda arguing with himself. I asked what he was doing and he just told me to go away."

"That's a little odd...um let's go see him."

"Okay."

They both went into the the locker room, Ponch was slamming his head on the locker. "This isn't fair…" he kept repeating.

Justin looked at Sgt. Watkins like he was going to ask him to say something, but instead he did. "Ponch? I brought some help. Don't be mad, I just didn't know what to do."

"I don't need any help, Justin…" Ponch turned and looked at him not even noticing the sergeant. "Can't you just leave me alone like I asked? I'm a mess right now!"

Justin looked at Watkins. "You gonna say anything?"

"Poncherello, what happened?" Watkins asked coming closer.

Ponch looked at his sergeant now, and started to calm down a little. "Torie...she said…" he started then bit his lip. "She said I spend too much time at work and not enough time with her...then she said that when I do hang out I'm tired and no fun anymore...she broke up with me in a text…"

"Ponch.. I'm sorry," Justin said.

"It's fine, Justin…" Ponch said then grabbed something that he had dropped he placed it back in his locker and closed the door. "We should get going then I guess?"

"No, you're in no condition to work right now. Justin take him home," Watkins said.

"But…" Ponch started to protest.

"No buts, Poncherello I want you to be safe."

"Do you want me to stay with him? Or go back out?"

"I trust your judgement, if you think he needs someone to stay with him, stay if not go back out," Watkins said then exited the room.

Ponch let out a loud sigh, then walked towards the door. Justin followed him out.

Ponch went to the cruiser and got inside then leaned back in his seat and grabbed out his phone again. Now he was looking at texts from an old friend named Natasha thinking about maybe asking her out to get his mind off Torie. Yeah that was moving on fast...but still what else was he supposed to do sit around and mope?

Justin got in and started towards Ponch's house.

Ponch began texting back and forth with Natasha and soon he was smiling again. She told him that anyone that had a date with him would be crazy to break up for any reason. So he casually asked her if she wanted to get together and have pizza at his place tonight.

Justin pulled in the driveway and got out waiting for Ponch.

Ponch got out of the car and walked up to his apartment room. "Thanks for the lift...I think i'll be fine to be alone now...Natasha is coming over in a half hour."

"Oh okay. See you later then?"

"Yeah"

Justin waited until Ponch walked in, then he got back in the cruiser and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponch and Natasha sat in Ponch's dining room eating pizza together, talking and laughing. Ponch felt a lot better having her over. Yeah he still missed Torie...but he liked Natasha. Ponch and Natasha kept talking, but then Ponch's phone started to ring, interrupting their good time.

He frowned slightly then saw it was Justin calling. "What does he want?" he asked as he answered the phone. "What's up, partner?" he asked curious and hoping this would go quick.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up. Are you any better?" Justin asked.

"I'm doing fine...um on a date with Natasha…" Ponch replied.

"Has he kissed her yet?" asked someone in the background, it was most definitely Kyle's voice.

Ponch rolled his eyes having heard that. "No…" he looked over at the blonde haired, tan skinned, thin female sitting in front of him. "Should I have?" he asked.

"No, don't feel like you have to. It all comes in time," Justin said.

"Oh okay…" he looked back over at Natasha...how'd she get to be so beautiful? Her blue eyes were dazzling, and when she smiled she lit up the room. Her laughter was contagious...and he loved the way the sun shone on her long dirty blonde hair, and smooth sun kissed skin. Her hair wasn't all curly...but it had a bit of a wave to it, and it fell down just below her shoulders.

She was smiling at Ponch right now, waiting for him to get off the phone...another thing he loved about her...she was so patient.

"Justin, I gotta go...I'm doing fine though, okay? I'll call you later."

"Okay, Bye."

Ponch hung up then smiled at Natasha. "Okay, that was just Justin calling to see if I was okay…"

"And are you?" Natasha asked holding back a giggle.

"I am now that you're here," Ponch replied.

With that Natasha wasn't thinking much she leaned over closer to Ponch for a kiss, Ponch did the same, and soon their lips met.

oOoOo

The next morning Ponch came into work with a smile on his face.

"I see you're feeling a lot better," Justin said walking over to him.

"Oh yeah...me and Natasha are officially together...as of last night."

"See Ponch. When one door closes another opens."

"Yeah...anyway so tomorrow is your birthday party thingy...am I still invited?"

"Of course."

"Great...and uh can Natasha come?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, you're the best!"

"You know I am," Justin smiled.

Ponch rolled his eyes then headed for the briefing room. Ponch went into the briefing room and sat down waiting for Justin to join him. Justin came in and sat down next to him.

"Hey, guess what"

"What?"

"Natasha said she'd come to the party," Ponch said with a smile.

"Great, so we have someone to watch you," Justin teased.

Ponch made a face at him and before he could speak Sgt. Watkins started briefing.

oOoOo

When briefing ended Watkins called Ponch over. "Poncherello a special package came for you today," he said.

"Really? For me...but…" Ponch looked at Justin a little confused, hoping he might know something. Justin shook his head.

Ponch went off to the sergeant's office to get it, a little nervous at first, what could it be? As Ponch was busy with that Sgt. Watkins turned to Justin.

"Justin I need you to do me a favor," he said seriousness in his voice.

"Okay?"

"Keep a close eye on him...and uh...protect him, okay? I'm a little worried. I've been getting these strange vibes that something's going down and we're not gonna like it."

"Sir? If you feel like something's gonna happen to Ponch. Then why are you going to have him work? Are we low on officers this shift?"

"Sadly yes...and I might just still being overprotective of him since that last accident of his...I don't know what it is though…"

Justin and Watkins are both silent as a memory of Ponch getting in a terrible accident a few months ago flooded their memories. Watkins shook his head trying to get those images out of his mind. "I'm hoping it's just my mind playing tricks on me….but just in case, please take good care of him."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best."

Watkins nodded then headed for the office. When he got there he found Ponch looking a little frightened.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Ponch shook his head. "Uh no...uh just a stupid prank from an old friend…" Ponch lied the walked off with the box to put it in his locker. Justin saw him put the box in the locker.

"What'd you get?"

"N-N-Nothing…" Ponch said walking past him to the locked room.

"Hey, c'mon what's the matter?"

"Justin...it's not that important, trust me," Ponch lied.

"If it's not important why would you hide it?"

"Justin seriously...alright fine come with me," Ponch said irritated taking him to the locker room.

When the got in the locker room Ponch sat on the bench and opened the box. He showed him a few pictures in there, and each picture was a picture of Ponch and his favorite places to hang out...and then a circle and a line through the circle...then a note that Ponch refused to let Justin read. All he'd tell him was that it was threatening...and this dude wasn't gonna find him so he didn't need to worry.

"Wait… There's someone after you? Ponch are you sure you want to work?"

"Positive! Natasha thinks I look super sexy in my uniform...AND she loves guys that are police officers."

"What does that have to do with someone after you?"

"Nothing...it's just another reason to stay at work…"

Justin sighed. "If you really want to work… Just watch yourself please. Be more careful than usual."

"I'm always careful...well except a few months ago...but that wasn't all my fault."

"I know it wasn't. But this time we know something could happen so just watch."

"Okay, okay…" Ponch started to put the stuff away but accidentally dropped the note by Justin's foot.

Justin picked it up. "Uhh.. Ponch? When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Um...never…" Ponch said looking at his feet.

"Why not?"

"I...uh...it's not important..." Ponch looked back up suddenly. "Justin I knew if you saw it you'd get super protective...and I just wanna live out my normal life without you breathing down my neck every second," he said quickly rushing every word and Justin almost didn't understand him.

Justin didn't want to ask him what he said. He could tell Ponch didn't feel like repeating. "Well.. I guess if you wanna work, we better get going."

Ponch nodded then stood up surprised Justin was letting him get away that easily. He put the box in his locker then closed the locker door.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go," Ponch said heading for the door. "Oh, and by the way, we're going to Taco Bell for lunch."

"Sure why not?"

"Great! Natasha is gonna be there. She takes her lunch break there on Thursdays," Ponch said with a grin. Then walked out the door.

Justin smiled and followed Ponch outside.

Ponch breathed in that fresh air and smiled. "It's not raining!"

"That's a plus."

"Yeah, look at that sunshine!"

"You seem overly happy today." Justin smiled.

"Well yeah, who wouldn't be overly happy when they got to be with Natasha all night? Then she's coming over tonight too…" Ponch paused. "Well not all night, but you know what I mean."

"Well. I hope everything goes as planned. I won't call unless I need something important."

"Perfect! And I'll call you if we need anything." Ponch was just jumpy with joy.

Justin shook his head and laughed slightly at his partner.

Ponch was happily humming a tune as they rode down the freeway together. Justin was humming a different tune trying to hum louder.

Ponch laughed. "You know, I can just sing instead," he said.

Justin looked at him and made a face, "You wouldn't wanna hurt my ears would you?" he teased.

Ponch glared at him for a few seconds then started to sing some random Spanish song, and completely lost Justin there…

"W-W-What? What are you singing about?" Justin asked hoping he wasn't just singing silly, bad things about Justin.

Ponch just kept looking at Justin making faces as he continued.

"Fine, fine I know you can't speak French…" Justin said then attempted a song in French, of which was a fail.

"Justin, I know you failed your French class...you told me already...don't try speaking French you might say the wrong thing right now."

Justin stuck his tongue out at Ponch. "And you probably failed your foreign language class too," he said.

"I'll never tell," Ponch replied with a smile.

oOoOo

At lunch, Justin and Ponch took their break at Taco Bell as planned, and met up with Natasha in a booth at the corner of the room near a window. Justin ordered the food, and waited for it, while Ponch sat and chatted with his girlfriend.

Ponch kept glancing back towards Justin at the counter.

"What, you like super hungry or something?" Natasha asked with a giggle.

"Yes!" he replied truthfully.

She smiled "You're the best, here take a bite of my burrito it should satisfy your hunger for a few seconds," she said shoving her food at him.

"Well okay, if you insist," Ponch said taking the burrito. He took a bite then smiled. "Mmm! That is delicious! Thanks," he said. Now he was even more hungry though. He was looking over at Justin with this look of, 'are you coming back with food soon?'

Justin just shrugged his shoulders. A few minutes later he got the food and came back to the table. "Here you go."

"THANK YOU!" Ponch said taking it.

Natasha laughed. "He's hungry," she told Justin.

"I see," he laughed.

"This is good food," Ponch said.

Ponch kept eating and enjoying his food.

"So...uh Justin I heard about your party tomorrow...what do you want me to bring?" Natasha asked.

"You can bring anything you want."

"Okay, great. And I'll be there when Ponch gets there. He's bringing me."

Soon Justin's phone vibrated getting a call.

Justin answered it. "Hello?"

"Justin, it's Watkins...you and Poncherello need to get here ASAP."

"Yes sir, we'll be right there," Justin put his phone away. "Ponch we need to go."

"But...but...what about…" Ponch stammered.

"Don't worry, honey I'll wrap up the taco and bring it over tonight. Now get going," Natasha said.

"Thanks, Natasha! You're the best, see you tonight."

Ponch and Natasha shared a quick kiss then Ponch walked off with Justin. "Where are we going? And why so sudden? Am I in trouble?" Ponch just kept asking questions as they headed for their motors.

"Back to the station. Watkins wants us… I don't know why."

"Okay…" Ponch leaves with him.

When they arrived at the station Watkins was standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest looking upset.

Justin walked over with Ponch behind him. "Is everything okay Sarge?"

He started to run his fingers through his curly black hair. "I don't like this...come with me to my office," he said.

"Okay."

Ponch just looked confused as he followed the tall, muscular African-American sergeant to his office. Watkins was well built, and could be very intimidating if he had too...but for the most part he was soft on the inside. He liked people, and being kind...but there were times where he had to be harsh, or had to lay down that law. He was a friend to them all, and would be feared if angered or troubled. Right now Ponch was starting to panic inside because Watkins was troubled...and if he was troubled that meant someone was gonna get yelled at...maybe...he might lose his temper a few times, or seem unfair. Ponch was getting nervous as they entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"I don't like the looks of this, Justin. It was nice knowing you," Ponch whispered.

"That's enough, Poncherello...for someone that's life is in danger you sure don't seem to care much," Watkins commented.

"Huh?" Ponch asked looking at Justin suddenly with this look of 'Did you tell him?'

Justin glanced at him then back at the sargent. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I found this sitting on the floor near the locker room," Watkins said showing them the note.

Ponch looked at Justin. "I thought you put it back in the box!"

"I didn't know I dropped it."

"Why did you even have it?" Ponch asked.

"Well… You dropped it and I picked it up. I meant to put it in my pocket so I would be able to read it later, but I guess that didn't happen."

"I told you NOT to read it…" Ponch rolled his eyes. "You never listen to me…"

"Maybe because he was worried about you...this isn't a joke, Ponch. This is serious business this guy wants you dead," Watkins said slapping the note down on the desk.

He looked at Justin with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Sorry your partner doesn't understand the the meaning of "Caring about your friends'" he said in a somewhat playful way that got Ponch to gasp and make a face.

"I know what that means...but seriously I can take care of myself… I don't need you all reading my notes…"

"Francis L. Poncherello, we from now on get to read all of your notes and mail with you until this guy is caught. If you kept that from us and we actually never saw it...it didn't save you at all it could've costed you your life...and don't you argue or I'll pull out your full middle name be happy I kept it to just the L," Watkins said. He knew how much Ponch hated it...and Justin had never learned what it was, and Ponch wanted to keep it that way.

"So what do we do until this guy is caught?" Justin asked.

"For starts we keep Poncherello off the streets."

Ponch's eyes got wide and he opened his mouth to say something but stopped knowing the consequence to that he would hate.

"Justin you can patrol if you want...or stay at the desk with him...or wherever I place him at here. We will go through his mail together each day to make sure it's safe...and we're even going to check his phone and e-mails. Sorry to invade your privacy like that, Frank but it's for your safety."

"Okay…."

"And it's not like we're gonna go through and read every message. Just any message from an unknown or blocked number will be looked at, and any spam will be looked at...and stuff like that. Just the stuff that raises concern. And if you're not comfortable with us doing it, have Natasha do it and report back to us."

"Okay...I think I might just have Natasha do it if you don't mind...if Justin gets ahold of my phone he might text Torie again like he did the day we broke up…" Ponch said.

After Natasha had went home that night when Ponch and Torie broke up Justin had popped over to make sure Ponch was okay, when he saw Ponch falling asleep on the couch he took Ponch's phone and started chewing Torie out for breaking Ponch's heart. Ponch later woke up to a message from Torie saying 'Ponch don't ever let me hear from your stupid friend again.' and Ponch was confused and had to look through the messages to see what was said then had a long talk with Justin. Justin claimed he wasn't finished yet though….

"Okay Ponch.. I'm sorry. There was just no reason for her to break up with you like that."

"Yeah...I know...but I like Natasha better anyway."

Watkins looked at them. "Back on subject here, Poncherello the only places you are allowed to be are here, and home, don't go out anywhere else until after we nab this guy."

"Okay...wait but Justin's party…" Ponch said looking at Justin.

"According to these pictures he's followed you to Justin's house before...I'm sorry but even there is a danger zone," Watkins said a sad expression in his eyes.

"Dang...sorry Justin…."

"Hey, don't be. I'll hold it off until it's safe for you to come… Or I can have it here," Justin looked over at Watkins.

"Sorry parties draw too much attention to the station…"

"Looks like I guessed the answer correctly."

"Sorry...you don't have to hold it off just because of me. Have your party...we can just celebrate a different day."

"You're sure?"

"Y-Yeah...I mean the party isn't about me...it's for your birthday...and you're getting old you might need to celebrate twice anyway you'll forget you celebrated the first time," Ponch tried to joke to keep from showing how upset he was inside.

Justin laughed a little. "Ponch, you amaze me."

"How?"

"You can find time to make just a little joke to make someone else laugh, even when your own life is in danger."

"I guess that might be nice…" Ponch said. He actually hated that about himself.

Justin smiled. "I guess it's one of your many good qualities."

Ponch just smiled at him.

"Alright you two, get out of here."

Ponch nodded then he and Justin both left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponch was sitting at the desk the next day, feeling miserable...it was Justin's birthday...he wanted to go out and get some air...he wanted to patrol with him...he wanted to go to the party...he wanted to do anything but sit here at this desk.

"Could life get any worse than this?" he wondered out loud.

"Careful pumpkin last time you made a comment like that you fell and ripped a hole in your uniform pants," Heather said coming in with a cup of coffee for her friend.

"Thanks, Heather," Ponch said taking the coffee.

"No prob...so...besides being bored to death here, how's life?"

"Someone's trying to kill me…" Ponch said.

"Oh...that sucks…" Heather was a little worried now, she thought Ponch had just been sitting there too long and was losing his mind now and making up stories. "I'll be right back.." she said.

She ran into Justin on her way to the sergeant's office. "Oh um...sorry...Justin…"

"It's fine."

"I think Ponch is going crazy...he thinks someone is trying to...to kill him…"

Justin froze. "Someone is…" He said quietly.

"Oh...so...he's not crazy?"

"Sadly, no."

Heather looked down at her feet then clicked them together a few times. "Welp Imma go out on patrol"

"Have fun…"

"I will…" Heather left.

Ponch ran over to Justin. "Hey...um can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I gotta go take care of something...will you watch the desk for a minute?"

"Okay?"

Ponch rushed off. They were all on a night shift tonight, because for some reason Watkins thought that was safer...Ponch went outside. He really didn't have anything important to do, he just need some air.

He walked out behind the building for a few minutes so he wouldn't be spotted...it was weird, he felt like a criminal sneaking around like that...but then suddenly a hand came over his mouth.

Ponch tried to get away from this guy that had grabbed him, but was soon flipped over on his back, his body slamming into the cement hard. He took a few seconds to recover, then started to slowly get up, only to be grabbed by the wrist and thrown into the side of the building. Ponch was dazed and confused at the moment after hitting his head, but trying to recover quickly so he could fight back. He stood up, but couldn't stand up straight, he felt the man grabbing him again.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" he asked. Pulling him into a hug. Ponch was super confused now, as the man hugged him he reached in Ponch's pocket and took his ID and all the money in there with it. Then pushed him off. "I don't care," he snarled as Ponch hit his head on the wall. The man started to walk off to his car knowing Ponch would follow. He laughed knowing what he was gonna do next.

Ponch chased the guy, but was slow in doing so because his head hurt so bad and he felt dizzy. He soon reached the car and went up to the window not thinking about it he put a hand on the inside. "Hey, give it back…" he started. But then the car started to move with Ponch holding on, and now being dragged. Ponch wanted to let go, but then the guy would get away. "PLEASE STOP THE CAR!" he cried.

The man laughed and abruptly slammed on the breaks, and Ponch went flying forwards into the side of the building hitting his head hard, this time he was starting to close his eyes not getting back up. The man got out of the car and laughed.

"I told you I'd get you…" he said. "With how hard you hit your head it'd be a miracle you remember who you are. I'm burning your ID so you can't find out either...but you know you're not supposed to live," he said kicking Ponch in the ribs.

"Ahhh," Ponch cried out in pain, spitting out blood.

The man laughed again. "Sweet dreams, Poncherello...and I hope you never wake up," he said watching Ponch's eyes close. He knew that the way Ponch was now if he wasn't found soon he wouldn't make it, so leaving him back here was his best bet. He went to his car to grab something.

Before leaving he took one last look at what he'd just done, smiling at how awful the young officer looked, beaten and dying. He slammed a baseball bat down on Ponch's head a few times, then began to just beat him with that for a while just for the enjoyment. Then he left before he could get caught knowing that his luck would run out soon if he didn't disappear soon he'd for sure be seen.

oOoOo

A few minutes passed, and Ponch still hadn't come back inside. Justin was still at that desk.

"Justin, what are you doing at the desk?" Kyle asked biting back his laugh. He thought Justin was in trouble.

"Just waiting for Ponch… Though he's been a while. Could you stay here while I go look for him? Thanks," He didn't even wait for a response, he just left.

"Yeah...you're welcome," Kyle grumbled sitting down hard.

Justin went in the locker room but he found no one. He searched in a few other places he knew he might be, but found nothing. He finally decided to check outside. When he walked out the door and went around back he saw Ponch laying there.

"Ponch?" He asked walking over quickly. He got on the ground next to him and shook him a little. "Ponch!? Are you okay!?" He got no movement from Ponch. Not even a twitch. "Hang on I'll be right back."

Justin ran back in and headed straight for the Sergeant's office. When he got there he saw Watkins on the phone, but this couldn't wait. "Sarge, I need help. Ponch is in the parking lot beaten and unconscious!"

"What?!" Watkins exclaimed, standing up abruptly which caused his chair to fall over.

"Call for an ambulance and come out, please!" Justin ran back out to Ponch.

Ponch still hadn't moved...but when Justin returned he found blood starting to come out Ponch's mouth...and he was laying in a pool of blood.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Ponch!? Please Ponch… I should've never let you come out here!"

Soon, Watkins came running out. "Ambulance is on the way, Justin," he called, before he saw Ponch. "Oh no. Ponch!"

Kyle came outside because he was wondering what was up. He almost threw up when he saw how bad Ponch looked. "He looks awful! What the heck happened!?"

"I-I don't know! I shouldn't have let him come out here alone!" Justin shouted.

"You shouldn't have let him come out here at all," Watkins replied.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry!"

"Why did you let him?"

"I didn't know this is where he was going. I thought he was just going to the restroom or something. He asked me to watch the desk while he went to 'take care of something'. I didn't know he was coming out here. I'm sorry."

"Justin I trusted you to take care of him! I trusted you to make sure he stayed out of trouble, and kept from getting himself killed!" Watkins yelled.

Soon the ambulance arrived.

"Would you two quit it!? Arguing about this isn't saving him at all," Kyle said. He hated watching people argue.

"Look sarge… I'm really sorry. And I know it's Ponch I should be apologizing to but, I let you down too," Justin looked down at the ground.

Watkins nodded. "And you better be apologizing to Poncherello when he's awake."

Soon the paramedics rushed up and started to take care of him. "Sir we're gonna need you to back off," they told Justin. But Justin wanted to be right with Ponch still…

"Okay… But can I go with you to the hospital?"

"Maybe...depends you mean just following, right?"

"Oh.. Okay."

Ponch started mumbling something...then a few seconds later he was screaming that someone needed to stop...he was still unconscious though….Justin was growing worried and really wanted to be there with him in the ambulance ride.

"Okay. Can I please go with you?"

"Why so you can hold his hand...make him relax? Forget it, he won't even know you're there…" the grumpy paramedic said.

His partner just looked at Justin and wished he could say something but he knew that the other medic would only tell him no.

"Hey. What's your problem? You know, maybe it could help him relax, who knows? I want to be there with him."

"It won't help him, trust me I know! Stop asking." they started getting ready to load Ponch up...when Ponch started screaming even more and it was worse now. The type of thing that might give Justin nightmares.

Justin ran to him, permission or not he was going to be there with him. "I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"No you're not coming."

"You don't have to come… But I will and I am!"

The paramedic got in front of him. "I forbid you to come along with us...you'll only get in the way."

"Victor you're just wasting time...Justin hop in," the other paramedic said.

"Thank you. Finally someone with common sense," Justin said getting in.

Victor glared at him.

oOoOo

When they arrived at the hospital Justin wasn't allowed in the treatment room. He was forced to wait in the waiting room. Watkins walked over to him.

"As you see, I've been forced to wait here and do nothing," Justin complained.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I brought you a taco…"

"Uh… Thanks?"

"Uh...you're welcome…?"

Soon the doctor comes out.

Justin walked over to him. "Is he gonna be okay?" He asked quickly.

"He's in a coma...he was injured pretty badly...based on how badly that head injury was I'm not sure how his memory is going to be."

"Oh.. Okay," Justin said sadly.

"You can visit if you want...but he's not awake...not sure when he will be awake."

"Okay thanks."

"No prob...let me know if he wakes up."

"Sure thing," Justin said walking off to Ponch's room.

Watkins followed him.

Justin ran to Ponch's side and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Ponch, I'm so sorry," He was fighting back tears.

Ponch's body was trembling still from the fear he had back at the station even though he was unconscious. The doctors weren't quite sure how to stop it...so they put him in a room in ICU and he was being closely watched anytime he had a major outburst like that in his sleep/coma the doctors would have to come in to do something for him, and make sure he didn't hurt himself. It was pretty bad.

"Ponch, If you don't wake up… I'll never forgive myself. Please wake up soon."

Ponch started shaking his head. "No...no...please stop…"

"Ponch?"

Ponch just started screaming.

"He's not awake...Justin...get the doctor," Watkins said urgency in his voice remembering this from back at the station.

Justin ran out of the room in search for a doctor. In a few minutes he was finally able to get one.

The doctor rushed in and over to Ponch. He shook him slightly to see if maybe he could wake him up this time...but nothing.

"Dang it...I hate to say it...sadly he's having nightmares still about what happened...he thinks it's still going on...we can't do anything to stop this except wait for him to calm down. If he starts freaking out like this we need to make sure that he can't hurt himself."

Justin sat in a nearby chair and put his face in his hands, He hated seeing Ponch like this.

Soon Ponch was silent, the room grew dead silent.

"Well he's quiet now…"

"Yeah."

"I think that's good," Watkins said.

The doctor wasn't doing anything now. "Well just let me know if anything happens...but for now you're pretty much watching him sleep."

"Sarge? I wanna stay but I can't, look at him. Can I just go out on patrol?"

"Yeah...I'll let you know if anything changes," Watkins replied.

"Okay, thanks," Justin walked out of the room, and called Heather.

Heather answered her phone after a few rings. "Hello, what's up this is Heather."

"Hey, it's Justin. I was wondering if you could pick me up at the hospital?"

"What happened!? Are you injured or something?" she asked the tone of her voice changing. She didn't hear about Ponch.

"Uh… Just come pick me up and I'll tell you then… Okay?"

"Okay, but please tell me one thing...you're okay, right?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both."

"Physically, i'm fine… Emotionally, I really don't know."

"Okay...what hospital? I might be close by," Heather replied a little worried.

"Kaiser permanente."

"Alright, I'm actually just a few blocks away. I'll see ya soon, buddy."

"Thanks," He hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

A few minutes later Heather showed up, she rushed up to Justin and hugged him. They always had, had this brother/sister type relationship. "What's going on?" she asked after letting go. She'd been so worried she might've went a bit above the speed limit.

"Ponch… He's in a coma."

"Oh no...what happened?" she asked a gasp escaping her mouth the second she heard.

"Someone, tried to kill him."

"So...that guy he said was trying to kill him actually came?"

Justin nodded.

Heather let out a sigh. "Well...let's go find him."

"Who? The guy who wants him dead? How's that gonna happen?"

"We go back to the station and see if we can find any clues."

"Okay, I hope there's something."

"Me too, let's go."

They walked out and got in the cruiser. When they pulled in the station parking lot they got out and walked around looking. Looking for anything that could link them to this person.

oOoOo

At the hospital, Watkins was trying to stay calm and be with Ponch.

As the night went on Ponch was calming down, and those random outbursts, as the doctor has called them were starting to die down to the point they were almost done with. Watkins was scared for this officer's life, and by the time it hit midnight and the night just had not gotten any better he pulled out his phone to call the sergeant of CHP Central division.

He dialed the number, and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end.

"Joe?"

Getraer recognized to voice immediately. "Bernie?"

"Yeah…" he started for some reason not knowing how to start the conversation with his old friend.

"What are you calling for, so late? Did you need something?"

"Joe...it's horrible what they did to him…" Watkins was able to spit out.

"Did what to who?"

"They tried to, to kill...Poncherello…"

"Who would do that?"

"I'm not sure...but...someone had been threatening him...and now...now...he's in the hospital…" Watkins was silent for a moment just in time to hear another one of Ponch's outbursts, and Getraer could hear it.

Ponch was screaming for help, and just repeating over and over "Stop, please!" and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Bernie's heart broke for the young Puerto Rican, he wished he could wake him up from this nightmare.

"Hey, what hospital are you at? I'll come down there."

"Kaiser permanente…" Watkins stopped. "You don't have to come...it's so late…"

"No, no. I'm coming. I don't mind."

"Okay…" Watkins was silent after that feeling bad about making that phone call. He didn't expect Getraer to come down to the hospital.

oOoOo

A little while later, Watkins was falling asleep and didn't hear Getraer come in the room.

"Hey, how are you?" Getraer said walking over.

Watkins jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Oh...hi...I'm alright…" he said.

"Good, I'm sorry about Poncherello."

"Me too…" Watkins rubbed his tired eyes. "Look at him, it's awful," he said motioning to the severely beaten officer lying motionless in the hospital bed. Covered in bandages, bruises, and dried up blood.

"Yeah," Getraer said sadly. "What kind of sick person, would have the heart to do something like this?"

"I don't know...but believe me I'm gonna find them."

"Do you think they'd come back for him? When they find out he's alive?"

"You betcha, and when they do we'll be ready."

"I sure hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Getraer and Watkins sat through most of the night talking to each other, to catch up on some things. Here and there they focused on Ponch. Then they slowly started drifting to sleep.

"I don't wanna sleep…" Watkins said

"Me either, though I'm tired," Getraer replied.

"I'm too upset to be tired," Watkins admitted.

Getraer nodded. "I know what you mean. On the bright side though at least he seems to have calmed down some."

Watkins nodded then looked at Getraer. "I want to know who did this, and I want to them caught," he said anger in his voice.

"Me too. I'm just hoping he can remember what this guy looked like."

Watkins agreed with that. Then his mind began to wander, where was Justin?

 _Meanwhile back at the station…_

"Have you found anything?" Justin looked over at Heather.

She shook her head. "Sorry…"

"Ugh.. There's gotta be something!" Justin was growing more frustrated. This was all his fault, wasn't it? He should've asked Ponch where he was going.

Heather continued looking, she wasn't coming up with anything. She felt just about as frustrated at Justin did.

"Maybe we should wait till the sun comes up. It's too dark to see anything and my flashlight needs new batteries."

"Alright, good idea…" Heather started. "Wait!"

"What? Did you find something!?"

"I found a lot of blood...but look here," Heather said. She picked up a small paper from the ground. It was actually a driver's license.

"What is it?" Justin walked over to her.

"Someone's driver's license," she said handing it over.

"Well I guess we should go inside so we can read it."

Heather nodded in agreement she took it inside.

"So? Who's is it?" Justin didn't feel like waiting any more than he needed to.

"It...oh…" Heather looked disappointed. She handed it to Justin.

"Dang it! Ponch's license is getting us nowhere," He shook his head and walked off to the breakroom.

"Wait, we can see if the guy touched it at all his fingerprints could be on it…"

"True… Put it in a bag, we don't need to touch it anymore then we have too."

She nodded and placed it in a small bag.

"So… Who does this kind of, fingerprint identifier, thing?"

Heather started to laugh. "It's a forensics think so detectives, and probably the L.A.P.D. a little too. We'll have to take it to L.A.P.D."

"Yay, more time wasted if nothing comes back…"

"We don't have to wait around while they do it. It takes time, we can take it, drop it off then come back later. So let's go drop it off and come back in the morning," Heather said. "We'll go see Ponch after we drop it off," she said. She hadn't seen him yet and hoped he'd have calmed down by now.

"Sounds great to me. Let's go," Justin really wanted this to be over. He never wanted it to get started in the first place. After all, who did?

oOoOo

They went and dropped the license off to a detective at L.A.P.D. then left and headed for the hospital to see Ponch. Justin led Heather to Ponch's room. There they saw Watkins and Getraer fighting to stay awake.

Ponch was having another nightmare and starting to freak out in his sleep.

"On second thought, i'll just come back later," Justin headed back out the door. He hated seeing anyone like this. He just couldn't stand it being his best friend.

Heather rushed off after Justin. "Justin, isn't there something we can do for Ponch?"

"I don't think so. And if there was, would he really want, me, of all people, to help him?"

"You are his best friend! Of course he'd want you!"

"Yeah, his best friend who got him in this hospital in the first place!"

"Are you the one who injured him? I don't think so, so stop blaming yourself!" Heather said.

"Are you the one who was put in charge of protecting him? No? So don't tell me not to blame myself!"

"Justin sometimes taking care of or protecting Ponch is a two person job not one. He's a handful, you shouldn't have had to do it by yourself…and Ponch should know better than to go out into areas he shouldn't be alone in while he's in danger!"

"I still could've asked him where he was going. I could've even gone with him!"

Heather sighed there was no point arguing over this, no matter what Justin would blame himself.

"Well if you're not gonna believe it was my fault, you could go ask Watkins. I'm sure he thinks it was my fault," Justin shook his head and walked off.

Heather followed him. "I'm sure that's the last thing on his mind right now."

"Sure it is."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, It was a bad idea coming here. We should go," Justin walked out into the parking lot. "Well, you don't have to go. I'll call for a taxi or something."

"I'll come," she said.

"No, you should probably stay. Maybe Watkins and his friend could use someone to talk to."

She shook her head. "I'm taking you home," she said.

"Because home's where I want to go?"

"Ok, maybe not home but I"ll take you where ever…" Heather sighed this man drove her crazy how could his wife put up with him!?

"How about to the nearest-" Justin stopped himself. "Nevermind, that's not a good idea."

"What?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't take me anyway. Since you probably know what would happen…"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"It involves me, possibly getting a little drunk…"

"You wanna go to a bar?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah?"

She sighed and took him to the nearest bar.

"So you didn't have a problem with it?"

"I do, but I can't stop you...I can just take you out when you've been in too long," she said with a smile.

"You're gonna wait here?"

"I'm going in."

"Okay, I can get you something. First round's on me."

She sighed "Okay…"

"Great," Justin got out of the cruiser and headed in the bar, waiting for Heather to catch up.

Heather came in behind him. As soon as she entered she remembered why she always stayed away from these places. It reeked with the smell of beer, there was a bar fight off in the corner and the place was just a mess and crawling with drunks.

"Can't people just come get one drink and leave instead of staying till they are drunk?" she muttered walking to the counter with Justin.

"Nope… So why don't we join them?"

"You wanna get drunk?" Heather asked surprised hearing that coming from a friend who she rarely saw drink.

"Well, I mean… No?" He could tell that's what she wanted to hear.

"Well do what you want, kid I'll just be here to join you," she said smiling.

"Oh? So you want to join me? Not how I figured this was gonna go."

"I never said I was going to go all the way...I'll only drink a couple beers and stop. I can watch you get drunk but I can't stand myself when I get drunk."

"Oh, so you're just gonna be here to stop me when I join those guys in a fight over there."

"I'll stop you before you do."

"Awe, that's no fun."

She let out a snort of laughter. "Like getting drunk is fun!?"

"Well, maybe not when we're in uniform," Justin looked down at his badge. "It kind of represents the whole department… I guess."

Heather had forgotten they were in uniform. "You want to go back to the station and change then come back?"

"I guess, but the bartender is looking at us like he wants us to break up that fight."

"Let's break up the fight then leave and come back," she said.

"Fiiiinnnneee," Justin followed her over to the guys fighting.

"Alright guys, break it up," Heather said her voice firm.

One of the guys stopped and looked up at her and Justin, but he didn't care. He threw another punch at the guy who was just getting up off the floor.

Justin came over and grabbed his arm. He pinned the man against the wall. "Didn't you hear her? She said break it up!"

The man didn't respond.

Heather grabbed the other man and began questioning him. Justin took his guy and sat with him at a table on the other side of the room.

The guy ended up being taken to jail for disorderly conduct.

"Whelp… That was fun," Justin looked at Heather.

She sighed. "I guess so...wanna go get changed now?"

"Nah, I wanna go home now. Too many drunks here, " Justin gave her an innocent looking smile.

"There's no one here," she said.

"What?" Justin looked around. "Well if there's nobody here. We don't have to change to our street clothes," Justin did a little "happy dance."

Heather laughed and rolled her eyes. She went to the counter and ordered a drink.

"That'll be two!" Justin ran over to the counter.

The bartender gave them their drinks.

Justin paid him. "See, I keep my promises. At least when it comes to buying drinks."

Heather smiled and nodded. She took a sip and hated the taste, but drank still anyway. Justin practically chugged his down.

When they finished their first drink Heather bought them their second.

"Thank you," Justin started on his second drink immediately.

She nodded slightly. "You're welcome."

Justin set his empty glass down. "Okay my turn, you want another?"

"Sure," she replied. Though really she was going to say no, this was making her stomach start to hurt.

After they finished their third round Justin looked at Heather. "I'm gonna buy myself one more. You don't look like you want another. Do you?"

"Course I do," she said with a forced smile.

"Alright then," he paid the bartender for their last round.

After drinking it Heather had to excuse herself to the bathroom. She could barely walk a straight line to get there though. She was the type of person that could get drunk real fast.

Justin stumbled getting out of his chair and slowly made it to the door. He managed to make it back to the cruiser and got in the driver's seat. He wanted to drive, he just had to wait for Heather to come back with the keys.

Heather had thrown up all over her uniform shirt, so when she did come out to the car she was wearing her under shirt and not the uniform shirt on top. She tossed it in the back.

"Keys?" Justin didn't even question her outfit.

She reached into her pocket and dug out the keys and handed it over to Justin. "Take me home...sugar, I'm exhausted," she said. Her words were a little slurred when she spoke.

"Mmkay," Justin put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. He started to back out and backed right into a lamp post. "Off to a great start."

He drove forward and managed to just miss another car as he pulled out onto the street.

"Great driving bonehead."

"Now who's the one lettin me drive?"

Heather just sighed and said nothing.

"Where's your house again? I think I forgot."

"Next door to you, idiot," Heather replied. When she was drunk she threw out insults like crazy.

"Oh… Well in that case, where's my house then?" Justin started laughing for no apparent reason.

Heather laughed with him and never answered.

"Hey, Linda. I've gotta question for you," he was driving slow but still almost hitting everything next to him.

"Linda? My name's not Linda! Can't you get anything right, fuzzball?"

"Well then, whatever your name is! I've got a question for you!"

"My name is Hayley! I mean Heather whatever…" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Linda, Hayley, Heather, what's the difference? I have a question for yooouuu!"

"WHAT!?"

"Will you marry me?"

"You're married already creep," she replied.

"You sure about that?"

"Actually I'm not sure.." she smiled at him. "Turn around let's just go to that hotel."

"Mmkay," Justin made a U-turn in the middle of traffic, almost running right into a tree. "Woulda been cool if I hit it."

She laughed slightly agreeing for the first time in the entire time they'd been in the car.

He pulled into the parking lot hotel and parked over the line, taking up two parking spaces.

They went inside and somehow were able to get a room together. They were helped to the room, and Heather collapsed on the bed. Justin jumped on it.

"Okay, sleep time," Justin buried himself under the blankets.

Heather slept through the night, not realizing she was sleeping with Justin.

Justin woke up the next morning and saw Heather sleeping next to him. He thought nothing of it and got out of bed. He paced the room a bit trying to figure out what happened the day before. He looked over at Heather again. That wasn't his wife. This wasn't their bedroom.

He ran over and shook Heather trying to wake her up.

She woke up slowly. "Go away, Mittens...and why are you shaking me?" she said tiredly thinking it was the cat.

"Heather, it's Justin."

Her eyes popped open. "Justin!? What are you doing in my bedroom!?" she looked around. "Wait what am I doing not at home?"

"Heather… I think.. I think we slept together…"

"Eww!"

"Oh am I gross to you?" Justin felt a little offended. "Wait, that's not the problem. Did we? I mean… My wife is going to kill me if she finds out."

"I think we just slept...and the eww was because I don't like sleeping with other people."

"Good… Even though my wife will still kill me."

"Yeah, she'll want to know what you were doing last night."

"If she asks you, say we were at the hospital all night with… Ponch." He hated hearing his name. It still hurt.

"Okay…"

"I guess we should get out of here."

"Yeah, let's go." Heather got up and made the bed then headed out the door without waiting for Justin. Justin followed her out to the parking lot.

"Oh my god," he looked at Heather's cruiser then back at her.

"What?"

"Do you not see it!? Look at your cruiser!"

"I don't see anything."

"You mean to tell me you don't see the damage to it? Not anything at all?"

She shrugged.

"Are you serious? I can see it, you have to be able to see it. When Watkins sees it he's gonna be so mad. If my wife doesn't kill us he will!"

"He's got Ponch on his mind he won't notice us."

"But it's your cruiser. He'll notice the damage to it sooner or later."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just act like nothing happened and don't bring it up. He'll notice it at some point we can then tell him something, but right now don't sweat it. He's too busy to notice right now."

"If you say so."

Heather smiled and nodded then got back into the car ready to drive home. She couldn't wait to get away from Justin for a few hours.


End file.
